


Out Of Order

by Ginbell



Category: Dallas (2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginbell/pseuds/Ginbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pamela trying to fix her Life for the better</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time Off

Pamela Rebecca sat on the Edge of the Tub at Sue Ellen 's house waiting for the pregnancy test she took. No one knew she was taking this test and that is the way she wanted it . She and John Ross Had A Big Fight 2 Months ago , She Left There Home on South Fork and When back to her Pin House . But she Only Stayed there for 3 Days . The Pin house was to much of A reminder of them being together . So Pamela Rebecca When to Barnes Estate In Dallas The Estate was Cliff's way of trying to make a Family Home like South Fork. Only this was for the Barnes Family It was a Big Place Set on an even bigger Piece of Land . No one Has Live there for some Time Even tho it has a 24 hour Staff on stand-by at all times for the Family . When She got to Barnes Estate and had the Moving Men put up her Things and the Staff in line she took to her Suite in the house .

 

For the 1st week there Pamela Rebecca worked from Home She did not want to have to deal with John Ross at all . But did that Keep him from Calling Her Cell for Hours on End no . The 2dn Week was Better She got to get to know the Staff Better and Sue Ellen Her mother - In - Law came to see her . I did not know that This House was the Barnes Estate says Sue Ellen its very Nice Pamela . Thank You Sue Ellen says Pamela I am Happy you came to see me. I know Me and John Ross are at odds right Now and you did not have to drive all the way out here . Where else would I be Pamela Yes you and my son are in seeing eye to eye right Now But what does that have to do with us . . Sue Ellen was a Great Mother - In - Law They Got along well Even tho Her and John Ross was on the rocks . So how are you doing ? ask Sue Ellen. Just Fine Says Pamela I just Needed some time to myself . I Understand that says Sue Ellen but do you want to talk about the Elephant in the room . If we Must says Pamela Rebecca The Fight Me and John Ross had Over Him and Emma . What are you going to do about That ? Says Sue Ellen you been Hiding away up here for 2 weeks now when are you going to deal with them.

 

Why would you want me to ? Ask Pamela Rebecca . Sue Ellen looks at Pamela and says do you love My Son ? Yes Sue Ellen I love your Son says Pamela Rebecca. Then do not give up on him, do Not take any of his Shit either and Fight For Your Relationship if you Still Want it . Be the Woman I know you Can Be . Pamela looked at Sue Ellen and Said if I am going to be that Woman then you know i will Not be giving John Ross any Passes and I will not be going easy on him . I Know says Sue Ellen .She stands up to Hug Pamela Rebecca. after they say goodbye to each other . Pamela makes a call to her Cousin Zen Barnes to tell her to comes to Dallas she needs her . But what Pamela Rebecca did not know was that Zen was already there in Dallas so when the call was made it did not take long for Zen to Be at the Estate. When Zen got there Pamela Rebecca told her Everything that happen between Her and Cliff and Her and John Ross . Zen was think over everything then said 1st thing 1st I am Moving In . 2nd We are going to deal with this as a Family . 3rd You Pamela are getting out of this House We are going to Ewing Global In the Morning To Face John Ross I think Sue Ellen Was right you have to Bring out the Boss in you . That Night after Zen when to bed Pamela Rebecca knew this is what she needed to do She had to show John Ross just who he was Messing with and get her relationship back where she wanted it to be and with that she when to bed.

 

Week 3 Pamela Rebecca and Zen Walk in to Ewing Global and goes to there the Offices. Its Not Long Before John Ross and Pushing his way into Pamela Rebecca 's Office . She looks up from some work to see him standing there What you do you want John Ross . Well Darlin You have not answer My calls ,texts. or Emails Then I come to find Out you saw My Mother and have been talking to her on the Phone He says. Pamela sits back in her she Chair and says Its there some kind of a point to this John Ross ? Or are you just Talking to hear yourself talk ? YES there is a Point says John Ross we need to talk just you and Me . So says Pamela Now you want to talk John Ross Now Not before you Slept with Emma the Drug Out STD Cispool . Its not what you think it is Says John Ross It was Just Business that all it was Pamela Business. What you and I Have should not end Over this I want you back Pamela Back with Me and Back in Our Home. Pamela Rebecca Closed her Eyes She had to remind herself to not fall back into his Arms No matter How Much She Loves Him John Ross had to Learn she had to be Strong. She opened her eyes to Look at John Ross Its Nice to Now Know That You would Put Business Over Our Relationship It would be one Thing If you Talked to Me about this and We could have Looked that The Deal To see if we Wanted it and what we would do to Get it . But NO you did this all by yourself .

 

I am not Coming back to you John Ross Says Pamela Rebecca. John Ross Steps closer to Her and Deepen his Voice I Know you love Me Pamela Do not try to Say you do not. She Looks him In the eyes I am not saying that John Ross I Do Love you But Love is Not the Problem here John Ross Its Truth , Loyalty and Trust . We Do not have that Anymore In Our Relationship. Now She says Don't you Have some Work that Needs getting Done I will see you later John Ross , They look over each other Before he Leaves . Pamela Rebecca walks in to the board meeting Her 1st as the head of Ewing Global. She seeing the Ewing's are all Here ,the other Department Heads and Zen . She calls the Meeting to Order and Starts .


	2. Chapter 2

2nd Month

Things were going great Barnes Global had changed its Named to Ewing Global It was a better Fit For Everyone and ultimately it helped get more Business deals in Dallas and Around the World. Pamela Rebecca was some what happy in her Life her and John Ross was still on the rocks but they Could be Civil to each other . Afton Her Mom when she found out about Her and John Ross being on the outs had moved into Barnes Estate with Her and Zen to help and be there for Pamela. Sue Ellen and Afton was even Trying to get Along with each other Most of the time which was torment for them Which Pamela had to say was Fun to watch sometimes. The Best Part was When They all 4 Women would get together as a Family to Stay in or to go out on the Town . John Ross was Still Being Persistent in they should get back together but Pamela Held Fast. It was around this Time She started not to feel herself She thought maybe it was the Flu or some other ailment going around the office She was to preoccupied with the Company to look more in to why she was feeling sickly . So one day at Lunch with Zen, Sue Ellen and Afton They started to talk about who else but John Ross they desperately wanted some Updates. Pamela did not mind answering them about where she was at with John Ross and Emma .

She told them she Had a Plan to Fix Emma the Basic Bitch . With John Ross she was determine to take thing slow He has to apprehend what when wrong with them . But She was going to make that apprehending a little faster. When they moved to another topic Afton said she wanted a job at Ewing Global in advertising and marketing and she wanted to start right a way . Sue Ellen looked at Afton and ask why that doesn't make sense ? Do you know anything about advertising and marketing?. Pamela stepped in to answer that to Sue Ellen Yes Mom did go to school for that but Maybe we should start her off at something small like ? Zen Spoke up Afton can start on the New Wentworth Make-up line we have coming out we need some one to get on that . Afton liked that a lot .

 

John Ross was in the hallway when Pamela ,Zen and their Moms came back to the Office . He stood there and Saw his Family in front of him He saw them Happy and wanted to be apart of that . He knew that for right now that could not happen that Made him sad and frustrated. He Pushed down those emotions and walked over anyway . So Says John Ross what is going on ? Sue Ellen looked at him and said Afton is joining the Family Company . He looks to Afton and say Congratulation good to have you on the team. Can I talk to Pamela Along Ladies. Him and Her walk off to his Office You must be happy your mom is now here ? Yes I am she says Pamela walks over to his Office door opens it and walks in . Once inside John Ross suddenly ask her to go out on a date with him He said they Never had a change to go out on one before . Pamela Wanted to go he was right they have yet to go out on a real date She said OK . She told him to pick her up at His 's Mom house .

 

The Date - Pamela spent way to long trying to figure out what she was going to wear. There 1st date was going to be dinner and a movie She when with Blue jeans, Black boots, Gold jewelry and a cream cashmere sweater it took Her and Zen 3 hour to come up with that . Zen said it was Kinda comforting to see her in a spin over a guy Zen had Never seen her this way before over any man. It was an new experience for Zen to see Pamela and John Ross on a 1st date She needed to get a camera. . Now at Sue Ellen 's house Her ,Zen and Sue Ellen waited for his  
arrival. While waiting they Got Sue Ellen to tell them a little about her Days Pamela saw just how far Sue Ellen came from the Beauty Queen stereotype into the Queen B she was now It was Not an predictable Path Sue Ellen took and she mastered it brilliantly. The stories distracted her from the persistent feeling of fantastical expectations she had for tonight she had to take it one step at a time with Him this was all new to both of them. John Ross showed up on time at 8:30 pm He was wearing a Blue jeans, Tan Boots, Gray Shirt and a leather jacket. Sue Ellen open the door for him he was so Handsome to Pamela . When John Ross came into the room and saw her present it calmed him .She was beautiful to behold he was glad to asked her out the way out of the house Pamela recognize the Aston Martin Vanquish one of the many cars John Ross Kept.

 

While He drove they randomly talked about Where they would want to go for Dinner. A Steakhouse was what they both wanted. Once there and both have Ordered He started to talk about the 1st time they met at South Fork . He said There was some sparks that existed between us even back then . She smiled she remembered that day well the day she Met The Son of her Father's Greatest Enemy John Ross Ewing the 3rd that 1st time yes there was vivid sparks she says to him . Even back then there was something pulling us together Pamela I don't want to lose Us. We are not lost just Yet she says to him there is still a Place for us if we both want it to be . After they finish Dinner next stop was the Movie theater to see Star Trek - into darkness While Talking at Dinner They Both Learned they like Star Trek They got into the Shows and Movies as Teens . It was Fun getting to know each other better Yes they Have this Deep Love and feelings for each other . In the past they talked about Family, Childhood with their Moms and Dads , the Deals they had before,Showing there True Self to each other But When they were talking both of them came to the realization that They Never dated each other not really. There courtship was out of order They got Married before they had a chance to know the likes and dislikes or have any in depth conversations or Knowledge about each other. John Ross and Pamela 's awareness of this fact gave them more Hope a kind of strange new era of there Relationship to help Fix some of the complex issues between them they needed to go back to the Part they Skipped The Boy Friend / Girlfriend Part & the Dating Part these steps are Important for a well rounded Life and intimate Relationship They wanted with each other.

 

After the Amazing Movie and all the fun they had together John Ross took Her for Ice Cream it was great that they both came to an understanding about where some of the Problems were in there Lives. At the ice cream shop He encouragingly asked her about them going on more dates He could not anticipate what her answer would be. Pamela excitedly said yes to more dates she was encourage by the communication they had tonight . They were both reassured the things that were express between them would progress there there relationship in a positive directions. Before going back to Sue Ellen's house Pamela had John Ross Take her to the Drug Store She when in got some flu medications and a pregnancy test just to make sure . Once Back in the car and on the way home They fell into a Laughing and talking mood it was like when you stay up all night talking to your boyfriend type of feel to it Pamela liked this. At the Doorstep John Ross ask if she was the Type to Kiss on the 1st Date . Smiling at him She said I do not know Maybe I shouldn't . He tiled his head and said you are right No kissing just yet . Pamela opened the door turned and said good night ,John Ross Said Sweet Dreams My Love . She Closed the door when up stairs to the Bathroom locked the door behind her and Open the Clear blue Test and took it . It seemed liked the longest 3 minutes of her Life after a while she got up to checked the test it had a plus and John Ross was doing this whole courtship out of order thing like real pros She was Pregnant.


	3. Family News

One Trip to the O.B.G.Y.N Later gave Pamela conformation that she was pregnant with Twins. Pamela could not even imagine what John Ross and the Family would say about this did not know what she was going to say about this. All of this just sort of appeared out of nowhere it would seem. Her and John Ross just started to see where they when wrong in the Relationship would this news accelerate the Plan they had made before they were ready. She was delighted about the achievements they had made with each other last night what will the news of the Twins bring to them . Pamela Hoped the news will be accepted as a blessing and most welcome enhancement to both there Lives Because that is the way she saw them . She also had her guard up her last pregnancy did not end well and that was all Her Dad Fought Cliff was not in the way this time But she could not help but to be cautious leaving the Doctors Office .

 

Pamela Called John Ross when she got back home to Barnes Estate She wanted to tell Him 1st before anybody else. John Ross was concern when Pamela did not come to work the day after there date He even improvise and when to Zen 's Office to see if she knew where to locate her BFF & Cousin . Zen Warmly told him that Pamela was not feeling well after the date and might have the flu so she when to see a Doc about it . He listened to what Zen told him and felt Brightly better He then asked if Zen knew how long Pamela has been feeling sick for He knew that The Company was taking some toll on her . It had hit them all in someways running this Huge Rapidly growing Business was a important Undertaking for the whole family. But He did not want it to interfere with the Life they wanted. He himself had done enough interfering as is.

 

Irritably Walking back to his Office he got a call from Pamela She told him to come out to Barnes Estate right now to see her . He Nervously asked is there something wrong she said no but she needed him there with her . Next thing you know John Ross is Eagerly at Barnes Estate knocking on the door . A butler came to open the door and showed him to Pamela Suite of rooms. In the Living Room she was Deliberately sitting in a chair anticipating the talk when John Ross came in. He Inquisitively ask her Why were you not at work ? I was worried about you Zen said you were Sick ? Are you OK ? Says John Ross. We need to talk about what I found out today at the Doctors John Ross said Pamela have a seat over here. She attempted to start the conversation. I know we were talking about dating and all that John Ross nods his head But Pamela took a Deep Breath I am having Twins . John Ross took a pause then he smiles and tells her This is great news Pamela I know we had plans but we can still somewhat do them around the pregnancy I am so Happy about this two new Babies in the Family and I AM GOING TO BE A DAD ! He stands up eagerly goes to Pamela and hugs her .

 

We are going to be Parents We have to call our moms he stops then looks at Pamela and says I wish Our Dads could be hear . She hugs him back and says I know I was thinking about them it would have been nice to have them all here with us sharing this . But we have our Moms with us John Ross and that will be enough. He asks how far along is she ? She tells him 2 months He Kisses Her it gets heated between they were both so happy about the Babies and the future. John Ross and Pamela pull apart I am Sorry he tells her I … are you mad. No I was into it and I understand she says dips her head and kiss him back she then tells him we could call our Mom over to give them the news . Afton and Sue Ellen make there way over to the Estate to met with John Ross and Pamela .They sit them down and talk to them about the Twins coming in to the Family. Sue Ellen and Afton was So delighted they took there kids aside to have a talk.

 

Afton and Pamela went walking in the gardens . So Pammy My Baby is having Babies are you Happy about this ? Asked Afton . Yes mom I am blissful about the twins and I am anxiously awaiting them said Pamela. I can not wait to be a Grand Mother These Kids are the best thing that has Happened in a long time and Who would think Me and Sue Ellen sharing Grand Kids plus being In-Laws . About that Pammy are you and John Ross working on things ? I want you and the Babies to be happy said Afton. I know Mom I want us to be happy to John Ross and I are working to rebuild our relationship we had a good talk about it on the date we had we had this Plan but…. Afton smiles and says life is what happens when you are busy two will figure it out You are both Smart . You and Sue Ellen are going to still have to play nice can you did that Pamela asked. We will just have to see about that says Afton. Thanks Mom Its Good to have you around and here with me Pamela tells Afton then Hugs her . Afton says I am Sorry about Cliff and that He could not be a better man and father for you Pammy. I wish he would have put me 1st But He Made his Choice mom and it was not Me.

 

Sue Ellen and John Ross are sitting in Pamela 's Living room . So she just told you today about the twins? Say Sue Ellen . Yes Pamela was at the doctors that why she was not at work today he tells her. Sue Ellen looks at John Ross and say These Babies are a God-sent I am looking forward to being a grandmother even if its with Afton . John Ross Smiles You two he shakes his head next thing we know y'all will be fighting over who is the better grandmother . Sue Ellen tells him They would have not took it that far there is a line me and Afton knows where it is . So You and Pamela what is happening there John Ross. John Ross said I love her Mom and I am doing whatever I can to keep her by my side We belong together I can feel it . Having the Babies coming just reinforces what i already a upon me I want to be better for the 3 of them Mom . Sue Ellen Says I know you will be J. R would have loved to be here seeing you having kids and watching them grow up . John Ross Tells her that would have been great to have Dad here for the Kids He would loved it Says John Ross. Even if with him cussing up a storm about Me Having Kids with Pamela Rebecca Barnes but Maybe Bobby , Gary and Ray can help out some with being stand-ins . The four of them meet back up in the house they talked and made some plans and had lunch.


	4. Cliff's dealings

Zen Found out about the News when she came home that Night she was happy for Pamela . She was Also working on a Plan to fix Emma . Zen knew Pamela would be to caught up in The Twins/ John Ross / Family to worry about Emma that much so she would do all the Planning and just have Pamela sign off on it later. Zen was not the person to mess with she took Family very serious and when an interloper was at the door she would handle it if need be. For Zen Emma needed to know her place in the family and in Dallas.

Sue Ellen Was so Happy that it seem like the Family was Healing its-self after what Happen with J.R. and Cliff. They Both have left a Holes in the family and the Twins would bring everyone back together. Later that Night at Home Sue Ellen made out some plans to have a baby nursery put in at her home it was so easy to get into grandmother mode. The next Day it was back to work at Ewing global and getting the baby nursery designs to the decorator . But while at work Sue Ellen found a looked over department called completed supplies she started looking in to it and found it was covering up many different trails. The first trail led to Galveston, Texas looking closer she found that Cliff was hiding Pamela's brother Frank on the island under a new name Alexander Bruce Barnes.

Sue Ellen moved the employees to other divisions within the company that very day and put the completed supplies division under her supervision. She gathered up the files and move them to her house she then called John Ross, Pamela Rebecca, Afton, Bobby, and Chris over two her house. Once everybody was there Sue Ellen sat down with the family and told them what she found. Pamela was shocked that her brother was alive but she should've known that Cliff was not going to let anybody run over him not even the courts. Frank was not dead she was happy about that the way she left things with her brother was not the way she wanted to let them stay she had a second chance for a fresh start not only with John Ross but with Frank as well.  
The family set about looking over the division and what Cliff was hiding once they start looking it was deeper than it first appeared it would take them Months to unravel the house of cards that was inside this division protecting Cliff's dealings. First things first Frank OR Alexander as he was going by needed to be brought back into the family the way Cliff set it up frank had identification making him his own twin brother and another brother of Pamela's.

 

That night plans were being made so that John Ross and Pamela would go bring back Alexander that is if he wanted to come back. Pamela was so very excited to have some more form of family nearby. Pamela was set at the kitchen table with John Ross and her mother in law she look at them and said " how far do you think this goes what else do you think my father had up his sleeves. Knowing that Frank is alive is a great comfort to me because I did not want his blood on my hands I just hope that he is over trying to please our father."

John Ross but down his bourbon told him " Pamela you know your father and my father were some underhanded, lowdown, two faced son of a guns there will never be closure or accountability for the things and people they have done and hurt. They'll always be someone or something waiting in the shadows with their names on it and we cannot be held accountable for everything that they did . We would drive ourselves crazy trying to atone for all their wrongdoings. All you and I can do is try to live better lives than they had and take better care of our family and friends then they ever could." That night they stayed at Sue Ellen's house the next morning they will be up on the private jet to see fight the three of them were making the trip.

 

Zen was clued in to all the goings on by Chris when he came by to tell her. She cannot believe it Clifford was a piece of work but she's too was also happy that frank/Alexander was alive who and still aren't living life. After she was told her and Chris had a dinner together and discussed the other deals Cliff was hiding


End file.
